PERSONAS DE PAPEL
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: Una nota. Una petición misteriosa y gente que se va y no regresa. Korrasami.
1. 1 The Note

**Hai Hooo!**

 **Dos fics en un día, me siento feliz de volver a mis raíces xD**

 **Gracias por hacer click, espero que les guste lo que leen y que puedan seguirme a través de esta historia que se me vino a la mente.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al principio todo iba bien. De hecho, todo siguió bien después de eso, aunque solo que ahora era un poco extraño. Sus ojos azules la miraban fijamente, como depositando toda su confianza en ella, mientras al mismo tiempo le desnudaba el alma. Eso segundo ya era casi como un acto reflejo, pero igual lo disfrutaba.

Sus manos se rozaron y sintió tibieza, lo que Korra le estaba pidiendo no era nada del otro mundo ni nada de lo que no pudiera ocuparse, pero aun así no podía evitar preguntarse "¿Para qué quiere eso?" "¿Por qué me lo pide a mí?"

No era demasiado descabellado pensar en las posibles respuestas. Sí, era su novia. Sí, era la persona en la que más confiaba, pero aun así había sido una petición bastante extraña.

Evidentemente no le iba a decir que no, y menos al navegar en las aguas cristalinas de sus ojos ténues. Tampoco podía negarse al contemplar el brillo mágico que se reflejaba la luz del sol sobre su piel morena cuando, con sus primeros rayos matutinos, le iluminó la sonrisa. ¿Cómo iba a resistirse?

\- Necesito que cuides esto por mi -exclama Korra extendiendo su mano y poniendo sobre la mano de Asami aquel encargo-

La ojos verdes bajó la mirada y vio sus palmas. Era un papel algo tiznado, doblado a la mitad y un tanto humedecido por el sudar de las manos del avatar.

\- No lo abras -indicó la ojos azules justo antes de que Asami intentara la acción-

\- Ehm... ¿Por qué no?

\- Solo necesito que lo cuides por mi hasta el final del día, ¿podrás?

\- Korra... solo es un papel -dijo a mitad de una sonrisa, pero la seriedad en la mirada de Korra la hizo petrificarse al momento-

\- Solo si estás a punto de morir, y no hay otra salida, quiero que veas el papel y memorices lo que dice. ¿Entendiste?

\- Mi amor... me estás asustando.

De pronto Korra dejó salir una sonrisa atontada y descuidada.

\- Igual y estoy exagerando. -Con eso se acerca y la besa, aunque a decir verdad, la ojos verdes ni siquiera pudo disfrutar del roce de sus labios porque ahora estaba muy confundida. Korra se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse, mientras, en el proceso, decía- vendré por él al anochecer.

Asami solo miró a Korra de espaldas marchándose quién sabe adónde y sin dar mayores explicaciones. Odiaba esos comportamientos "Avatarianos". Bajó su mirada y observó el papel doblado a la mitad sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

* * *

 **PERSONAS DE PAPEL**

by _**Prota Makorrian**_

* * *

Él estaba sentado del otro lado del escritorio mirándola fijamente. Ella, caminaba de un lado al otro hablando sin parar, y a decir verdad, sin mucho orden sobre lo que había pasado.

\- Entonces te dijo que no podías ver el papel, ¿No?

\- Es lo que acabo de decirte

El oficial de ojos dorados llevó su mano hasta su mentón y se puso a pensar.

\- Korra no es como la persona más organizada del mundo mentalmente hablando, pero aún así puede ser bastante impredecible.

Y no lo decía de la boca para afuera. El maestro fuego sabía por experiencia propia lo difícil que era sorprender, agasajar o simplemente mantener feliz a la obstinada Avatar. Sabía que, en parte, ahora Asami tenía que lidiar con ese carácter mientras intentaba disfrutar de su relación con ella.

\- ¿Sabes? me estresa que no me digan todas las cosas -refunfuñó Asami- si me estás confiando ese jodido papel con tu vida, ¿por qué no decirme por qué es tan importante?

\- Quizás decírtelo te expondría a peligro -dedujo Mako- por otra parte, confiarte ese papel ya te pone en una situación de cuidado. Oh, ¡Ya sé! -exclamó entonces- ¿y si solo es como una prueba de confianza?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -inquirió con la ceja levantada. A veces a la hermosa Sato también se le dificultaba entender al detective, y era porque en ocasiones parecía, más que hablar con otros, hablar consigo mismo-

\- Quizás lo que dice el papel no es importante, quizás lo importante es que no lo veas.

\- No entiendo.

\- La petición de Korra es lo que importa. Es como un voto de confianza hacia ti que no deberías romper de ninguna forma. Aunque -exclamó dándose vuelta con la silla giratoria- admito que si me lo hubiera dado a mi lo habría leído a los 5 minutos de Korra haberse dado la vuelta. Es mi espíritu detectivesco.

\- ¿Entonces crees que solo sea eso? ¿Solo cargar con este papel todo el día y ya?

\- Mmmhp... como detective no puedo descartar la posibilidad de que haya algo que no sabemos, pero las evidencias no arrojan suficientes razones para creer que haya algo más. Así que sí, solo tenlo y ya.

Asami suspiró aliviada y se guardó el papel en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de piel de cocodrilo.

\- Bien, entonces solo ignoremos que nada de esto pasó.

Mako no estaba ahí por casualidad, de hecho estaba contratado por Industrias Futuro para un trabajo. La bella empresaria Sato estaba por transportar material muy costoso desde la sede central de Industrias Futuro a un almacén en el este y necesitaba algo de vigilancia.

Con esto claro en mente, el joven policía solo esperó a que todo el cargamento hubiera sido subido al camión para poder empezar movimiento.

\- Solo patrulla la zona y si ves cualquier cosa extraña, me hablas por el intercomunicador, vale? -dijo Sato a Mako como últimas instrucciones antes de partir-

\- Tranquila Asami, sé como hacer mi trabajo.

Asami solo sonrió de medio lado y se subió al camión, en el asiento del copiloto.

Un rugido encendió el motor del gran vehículo de carga y, después de unos segundos, se inició la marcha. Mako iba detrás con su moto vigilante.

No era un trabajo difícil, de hecho Mako ya había patrullado varios cargamentos a Industrias Futuro, y parecía que sería muy normal ese día.

Aun con todo, no podía dejar de pensar en toda la situación Korra/Asami. Sabía muy bien que él mismo le había dicho a Sato que se despreocupara pero él mismo estaba dándole vueltas de más a ese asunto. ¿Sería porque todo parecía muy súbito y sospechoso? Mako sabía a la perfección que Korra no pondría en peligro a Asami al encargarle cuidar algo sin una explicación bien fundada, por eso se descartaba por su segunda hipótesis, es decir, sobre el voto de confianza. Pero aun así, sentía que habían demasiadas goteras en esa casa ficticia de su mente, algo no andaba bien.

De pronto, Mako perdió el control del manubrio de su moto y esta frenó rápidamente. El maestro fuego abrió los ojos de un respingo y comenzó a mirar a todos lados.

El camión seguía en marcha y estaba alejándose, así que Mako intentó acelerar pero entonces se dio cuenta que los cauchos de su moto estaban desinflados. O mejor dicho, habían sido desinflados.

Bajándose de la moto, rápidamente tomó el transmisor y se comunicó con Asami.

\- ¿Qué sucede Mako? -contestó la ojos verdes luego del sonido de transmisión-

\- Alguien ha puesto una trampa y destruyó mis neumáticos, no vi a nadie. Seguiré a pie para alcanzarlos, pero tengan cuidado.

Asami solo pudo voltear a ver al conductor y decir...

\- ¡Acelera!

Pisando a fondo el acelerador, comenzó aquella bajada, y los acontecimientos estaban por desatarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mako llegó unos segundos después cuando el camión iba en bajada. Era una posición privilegiada para ver en todas direcciones y tener un cuadro más completo.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que cuatro personas, vestidas con ropas ajustadas de color negro, corrían por encima de los edificios en la misma dirección que seguía el camión.

\- Lo sabía -exclamó el maestro fuego.

Inmediatamente, disparó flamas de sus puños para propulsarse hacia arriba sobre uno de los edificios y una vez allí, comenzó la persecución.

"¿Qué clase de gente es esta?" -pensaba Mako mientras corría lo más rápido que su agilidad le permitía- _"Sin duda son expertos, se nota por la forma en la que parecen volar sobre el tejado. Esto no va a ser fácil"_

Sin perder tiempo, Mako se volvió a propulsar por los aires en una voltereta, mientras con un chasquido de dedos comenzó a generar electricidad, iluminando de un azul profundo todo el lugar. Entonces, cuando estuvo en posición, arriba de sus cabezas, disparó el rayo y este retumbó con fuerza delante de los sospechosos y creando una onda expansiva que los hizo detenerse y saltar hacia atrás. Solo no de ellos logró saltar hacia el próximo edificio antes del impacto.

Los encapuchados miraron hacia atrás y observaron a Mako en pose de batalla y tan firme como una columna.

\- ¡Deténganse! ¡Policía de Ciudad República!

Los hombres sospechosos miraron al que se había adelantado y, con una seña con la cabeza, este siguió su camino, dejando a los otros tres allí frente al maestro fuego.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Hablen! -exigió el ojos dorados, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta-

Casi a la velocidad del rayo, uno de los hombres se le avalanzó encima en medio de acrobacias, pero Mako reaccionó rápido y tapó la certera patada con sus brazos no pudiendo evitar retroceder unos centímetros. Cuando levantó la mirada, se sorprendió al ver que los otros dos estaban cayendo sobre su cabeza.

De un salto se quitó de inmediato, pero el poderoso golpe de estos hombres, que terminó golpeando el concreto hizo que el techo de la azotea se viniera abajo y con él, los cuatro.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Hacía un segundo Mako estaba esquivando los golpes, y ahora estaba cayendo entre los escombros con esos otros tres sujetos. Que, hablando de ellos, no podía verlos caer junto a él entre los fragmentos de piedra.

 _"Son buenos, debo tener cuidado"_ -pensó antes de disparar fuego de sus pies y sacarse así mismo de ese edificio atravesando la pared y luego planeando en el aire hasta aterrizar en tierra.

Se quedó por unos minutos esperando en la entrada del edificio con los ojos bien abiertos, quizás pensando que en algún momento saldrían, pero hasta cuando su paciencia se terminó de agotar, aún no salían.

Acto seguido, salió corriendo rumbo a la carretera, esperando llegar a tiempo con Asami y el cargamento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le tomó unos 7 minutos llegar al sitio, le habría tomado más, pero el camión estaba detenido y Asami de pie a mitad de la carretera. Las alarmas del policía se encendieron de golpe.

\- Por Dios, Asami. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Todo está bien?

Ella volteó a verlo, sus ojos revelaban angustia, nerviosismo, y su piel, palidez. Sus labios estaban secos, sus manos húmedas. Estaba notablemente intranquila.

\- ¿Qué sucedió Asami? ¡Debes decírmelo! -presionó el ojos dorados-

\- Mako... -dijo ella mientras lo miraba fijamente con esa expresión facial tan inquietante- Leí la nota.

Mako abrió los ojos como platos y no pudo emitir palabra alguna por un lapso de tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En Industrias Futuro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Leíste la nota? -exclamó con incredulidad el detective-

Ahora los papeles se habían invertido. Asami era quien estaba sentada, sumamente angustiada sobre el escritorio, con el cabello desparramado en su cara, y Mako era quien caminaba de aquí para allá por el despacho.

\- Eso significa que... -hizo una pausa para tragar saliva preocupado-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Solo necesito que lo cuides por mi hasta el final del día, ¿podrás?

\- Korra... solo es un papel -dijo a mitad de una sonrisa, pero la seriedad en la mirada de Korra la hizo petrificarse al momento-

\- Solo si estás a punto de morir, y no hay otra salida, quiero que veas el papel y memorices lo que dice. ¿Entendiste?

\- Mi amor... me estás asustando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mirada de Mako cambió al instante a una más fría, más sádica, más oscura. Miró pálido a Asami y con una voz penetrante, casi rayando en lo amenazador, dijo de forma fría.

\- ¿Qué te hicieron?

Asami calló. De hecho, ni siquiera ejercía contacto visual con Mako, estaba mirando hacia el escritorio, hacia el papel doblado y maltrecho que, inanimado e inmóvil, parecía haber causado tanto daño. La mirada de la joven Sato se notaba perdida, sin vida, sin enfoque, como la de un ciego mirando hacia el frente.

El impacto de los puños de Mako sobre el escritorio entonces sacó a Asami de sus ensoñaciones, y por primera vez desde que llegaron, lo vio a los ojos.

Él estaba enardecido de rabia, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas incluso. Sus dientes se raspaban entre sí y su mirada era la de un asesino.

\- Si te hicieron algo, los mataré.

\- ¡Mako! -interrumpio ella con autoridad, sacándolo en seco de su estado de descontrol- debo irme.

Aquellas dos frases habían logrado desestabilizar al maestro fuego más que cualquier otra cosa que le hubieran dicho antes. No entendía la relación entre una y la otra, el estrés ni siquiera le permitía pensar con claridad.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Necesito que cuides esto por mi -extendió su mano y entregó el papel a Mako quien la miraba con ojitos de niño perdido, pero ella nunca le quitó la mirada seria de encima, no condescendiendo en ningún momento con él- Ahora que he leído la nota, no puedo dejar que tú la leas.

\- Pero Asami -exclamó frustrado- ¿Qué dice?

\- No puedes leerla, entendiste? -regañó- Ahora lo entiendo todo. El comportamiento de Korra, su extraña petición... ¡Todo tiene sentido!

\- Asami...

\- Saldré al amanecer y volveré cuando anochezca. Entretanto, quiero que cuides ese papel con tu vida, y no lo leas, a menos que pienses que estás en peligro mortal.

\- No entiendo nada... yo, yo quisiera comprender.

\- Mientras menos sepas es mejor -confesó ella con desánimo- sé que Korra hubiera preferido que no lo leyera, pero ahora estoy igual de metida en esto.

\- Asami, escúchame, escúchame por favor -insistió Mako- ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Yo te puedo ayudar! ¿No es ese un papel normal? ¿Dónde está Korra? ¿No iba a venir a recogerlo a la noche? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es que tú no entiendes Mako... -entonces le clavó una mirada penetrante al consternado chico- Korra no va a regresar.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y un calambre recorrió su entero ser. Casi se cae al suelo de la impresión y su paranóicamente no pudo más que imaginarse las peores escenas. Incluso peores que las escenas que, en su trabajo como detective había tenido que presenciar.

Asami se levantó en silencio rumbo a la salida del despacho, pero antes de cruzar la puerta volteó a ver al nervioso Mako en un rincón del despacho apretando aquel papel en sus manos con todas sus fuerzas, como si este se fuera a escapar.

\- Saldré al amanecer.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que ambos cruzaron. La noche llegó de repente pero se hizo eterna, más para Mako quien no podía dejarse de hacer mentes. Y Asami, aunque lucía un tanto más serena, también estaba muy asustada.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a salir cuando Mako, aun despierto en aquel catre, escuchó el sonido de la puerta. Corrió rápidamente y se asomó por la ventana. El latido de su corazón prácticamente se paralizó cuando contempló a Asami irse sola por aquel sendero. Apretó sus puños y se sintió impotente, incapaz de hacer algo. No le gustaba sentirse así. Siempre se podía hacer algo para ayudar, siempre se podía tener un plan B. Pero esta vez, sencillamente había sido derrotado por la incertidumbre y la frustración.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó la hojita de papel doblada, ya para entonces muy maltrecha y la miró fijamente. Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrirla y leer el contenido, porque era lo que su mente de policía le pedía a gritos que hiciera. Pero los hechos que había presentado Asami sobre lo sucedido con Korra y lo que él mismo había visto, sobrepasaban toda lógica. Había algo más, un secreto oscuro detrás de lo que decía ese papel y, esta vez, solo esta vez, era mejor no tentar a su suerte.

Guardó de nuevo la nota en su bolsillo y miró a la ventana, Asami ya había desaparecido por completo de su radar.

 _"¿Ahora qué va a pasar?"_ -pensó una y otra vez.

 _ **Continuará...**_

.

.

.

 _Ok, esto al principio iba a ser un fic Korrasami para un amigo que me lo pidió, pero a medida que escribía me di cuenta que me estaba desviando demasiado. Y tanto fue el desvío, que ya no es un fic Korrasami, (aunque trataré de incluir bastante eso) y lo que iba a quedarse como un simple OneShot, parece que continúa. ARRGHH Esta cabeza loca!_

 _Como sea, si les gustó dedito arriba, presionen el botón de suscribirse a mi canal y dejen un comentario... Oh wait, we're not there._

 ** _Entonces sólo déjame un review :=)_**

 ** _Nos vemos la próxima!_**


	2. 2 Asami

**PERSONAS DE PAPEL**

Había dedicado todas las horas de la mañana a reflexionar en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, y había llegado a la conclusión de que nada tenía sentido. Le dolía el cráneo de tanto pensar y aun así no llegaba a nada concluyente. Lo único que hacía era nadar en un mar turbulento de conspiraciones y teorías infundadas. Callarse esto era demasiado difícil, incluso para una persona tan cerrada como él.

Aun con todo, habían ciertas pistas que habían quedado claras en su experiencia con Asami. Ella, al leer la nota, dijo que ahora, al menos para ella, todo tenía sentido. Eso implicaba que sabía por que Korra había actuado tan extraño aquel día, y el por qué de esa petición. De alguna forma, estaba siendo obligada a irse, y eso lo confirmó cuando Asami tuvo que irse después de leer la nota.

La conclusión más cercana a tener sentido a la que podía llegar, era que todo giraba en torno a la nota. Lo que estaba allí escrito era tan importante o tan peligroso que obligaba a la persona a unirse en un juego solitario en el que más nadie puede participar, muy parecido al más sádico juego suicida que se haya inventado.

Al parecer, solo la persona que lee la nota entiende lo que pasa, de hecho, el comportamiento de Asami confirmó eso. Así que lo más lógico era que el maestro fuego leyera la nota y saliera de dudas.

Pero...

¿Por qué insistían tanto Korra y luego Asami de que no leyera la nota? Quizás algo malo pasaría al que lee la nota, pero si eso fuera así ¿Por qué esa regla no se aplica cuando la persona lee la nota si siente que está en peligro de muerte?

El incidente con Asami y el cargamento de Industrias Futuro no parecía estar relacionado con la nota, o al menos así lo intuía el maestro fuego. Quizás solo se trataba de mafiosos que querían robar el cargamento. El punto aquí es que ellos pusieron en peligro la vida de Asami cumpliendo así la "condición" sobre leer la nota.

Sin embargo, había algo que al maestro fuego no le quedaba claro. Cuando llegó Asami estaba sola e ilesa, pero tuvo que haber estado en peligro de muerte para poder leer la nota. En ese caso, ¿por qué se veía tan normal cuando Mako llegó? ¿Será que Asami se bastó a sí misma para doblegar al criminal? Y si así fuera... ¿estuvo realmente en peligro de muerte?

Por otro lado, si realmente estuvo en peligro de muerte ¿Por qué se veía bien a la llegada del maestro fuego? ¿Acaso cambiaron las circunstancias de algún modo?. Quizás el maestro fuego estaba yendo un poco lejos, pero ¿y si saber lo que dice la nota la ayudó de alguna manera?

Con un suspiro se echó a la cama. Estaba cansado de pensar y no llegar a ninguna conclusión. Pero no podía darse por vencido, había que tomar acción.

Tenía que haber algo que pudiera ser para ayudar.

Y debía ser ya.

 **...**

 **Capítulo 2: Asami**

 **...**

Metió su mano en el bolso que llevaba de medio lado y sacó una cantinplora. Se detuvo a beber un sorbo de agua y a tomar una bocanada de aire fresco. No había parado de caminar desde que comenzó el trayecto esa mañana. Estaba de pie sobre una colina a las afueras de la ciudad y la vista daba un cuadro completo de los alrededores, aun con todo, no sabía por donde empezar.

Se sentó a los pies de un árbol a descansar y a tratar de meditar en lo que había pasado, todo en busca de una pista, algo que pudiera ayudarla a resolver todo ese misterio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Mako! Mako, responde. ¿Dónde estás? -exclamaba la joven Sato por el radio transmisor sin recibir respuesta-

No hacía más de 2 minutos que el maestro fuego le había dicho que se había quedado atrás porque alguien había atacado su motocicleta. Dadas las circunstancias, era obvio que alguien los seguía.

\- ¡Acelera! -le gritó al conductor y este pisó a fondo, incrementando la velocidad de 1 a 100 en poco tiempo-

Tomaron una calle poco transitada y rápidamente se encontraron con una calle que bajaba y atravesaba la 5ta y la 6ta avenida del distrito norte en Ciudad República. La joven de ojos verdes sacó la cabeza por la ventana y miró hacia atrás para determinar si alguien los seguía pero parecían estar escapando del simple aire invisible. ¿Se habría equivocado Mako? ¡No! Él era muy precavido, no habría encendido las alarmas si no sospechara que algo no andaba bien.

\- ¿Qué hacemos Señorita Sato? -preguntó algo inquieto el conductor-

\- Sigue, no te detengas. Estoy segura que alguien o algo nos sig...

No había terminado de pronunciar lo último cuando un hombre vestido de ropajes negros y con la cabeza cubierta por un pasamontañas golpeó la cabeza del camión cayendo encima de él con fuerza. La parte trasera de este se levantó un poco y rápidamente el conductor perdió el control del vehículo e iba directo a estrellarse contra uno de los edificios.

\- ¡SALTA! -gritó Asami en acto reflejo, pero notó al instante que el broche de seguridad estaba trabado para liberarse ella y saltar antes del impacto, y el conductor por su parte estaba más preocupado por recuperar el control del camión-

Segundos después, el camión terminó chocando contra un poste de luz y deteniéndose en el acto. Los vidrios se rompieron con el impacto y el poste se dobló, pero bastó para frenar el camión.

Asami casi pierde el conocimiento, su mirada estaba pixelada, pero seguía despierta. Aplicó una fuerza mayor pero el broche de seguridad no cedía. Volteó la mirada hacia el conductor y soltó un alarido de pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que el rostro de este estaba atravesado por varios cristales e inconciente, estaba desangrándose.

Sin permitirle reaccionar, otra voz habló desde fuera. Asami miró por la ventana y allí estaba el hombre, apuntándola con un rifle, ella solo se quedó pasmada mirando aquello.

\- Quiero el cargamento que llevas -dijo el hombre en voz fría- dame la llave del cajón o morirás.

Sin pasarle por la mente la idea de hacer algo tonto, Asami buscó la llave y se la pasó a través de la ventana. Con eso, el hombre desapareció de su vista.

Pero Asami estaba nerviosa, a decir verdad, demasiado. Su frente sudaba tanto que parte de su cabello estaba empapado. Ella sabía que tendría una oportunidad de enfrentarse a aquel hombre si tan solo pudiera liberarse del agarre del broche, pero estando confinada a estar allí sin más, no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Cabía la posibilidad que, aun habiéndole robado el cargamento a Industrias Futuro, y aún con Asami habiendo cooperado con el delincuente, este volviera para liquidarla. Pero en realidad, eso no era lo que a ella le preocupaba tanto, al punto de temer por su vida.

Había otra razón...

La joven Sato siempre había sido muy precavida, incluso más que su amigo detective. Así que para ella, irse en un camión con un cargamento valioso y siendo patrullada por Mako, aun dadas las credenciales heróicas de este y aún confiando en sus habilidades, para Asami, esto no era suficiente.

Es por eso, que en realidad todo aquello: El camión, Mako, la salida patrullada, incluso, ella misma presente, era solo un engaño para despistar criminales.

El camión con el cargamento real ya debía estar en el almacén de Industrias Futuro al otro lado de la ciudad, en dirección contraria.

Sí, el camión donde ella iba estaba vacío. Así que el no poderse liberar del agarre del broche la mataba de miedo, porque sabía que cuando el criminal volviera, no iba a dudar en matarla allí mismo por haberlo engañado, y ella no podría hacer nada, y Mako no aparecía todavía.

Entonces, Asami entró en crisis, y se vio a sí misma como viviendo su último día. Tenía miedo, a decir verdad, estaba petrificada. ¿Cómo las cosas iban a tomar ese rumbo? ¿Cómo las cosas iban a terminar así? No lo sabía. Lo único seguro, es que no parecía haber salida.

Pero entonces lo recordó.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando la imagen de Korra apareció frente a ella en medio de recuerdos, que parecían más bien ensoñaciones, diciéndole que no leyera la nota a menos que sintiera que estaba en peligro de muerte. Ese era el momento indicado.

Así que buscó su chaqueta puesta entre su asiento y el del conductor que ya para ese momento debía haber muerto y, recogiéndola, metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y sacó el papel.

Lo que leyó la consternó, pero al mismo tiempo lo entendió todo.

La adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo sin darse cuenta y, de un tirón que, a su parecer había ejercido menos fuerza que las veces anteriores, rompió el broche y se pudo liberar. Salió del camión y le dio la vuelta. La compuerta estaba abierta, el camión vacío en todo su esplendor, pero el criminal no estaba. ¿Qué había pasado?

Se quedó un rato procesando todo aquello, y fue entonces, minutos después, cuando Mako apareció entre carreras a preguntar por su bienestar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Asami sentía una presión muy grande en el pecho. Moría de ganas por sacarla, por contárselo a alguien, pero sabía que no podía. Aun con todo, sabía que todo contrato, todo juego retorcido con reglas retorcidas, puede tener un vacío legal, y ella debía jugárselas a todo o nada. Era la única manera en la que podría desentrañar todo este misterio.

Por eso, y por el momento, lo único que podía hacer era ESPERAR.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mako estaba sentado en su despacho con un teléfono frente a él en la mesa. Debatía mentalmente sobre a quién debía llamar para pedir ayuda, porque pedir ayuda era lo mejor que podía hacer ¿verdad?. Aunque no supiera nada y, por ende, la otra persona tampoco, dos mentes eran mejor que una, ¿no?

Primero pensó en Bolin, su hermano. Él era un excelente apoyo en el campo y sabía cubrir bien su espalda... Pero, no era muy discreto y tampoco demasiado inteligente. Si perdía por un segundo la nota, Bolin podría leerla en un simple acto de impulsividad, pero entonces algo malo podría pasar. Por otro lado, tampoco le ayudaría mucho a pensar en diversas soluciones. No, Bolin no era la opción más viable.

¿La jefa Beifong? Ella podría ser de alguna utilidad tanto para una eventual defensa como para formular estrategias que den buen resultado, pero, Lin, siempre Lin, era muy fanática de hacer las cosas a su modo. Lin no escuchaba, y hacer las cosas a lo bruto no iba a ser de mucha ayuda a la larga, tampoco.

Frustrado, el maestro fuego le dio un golpe a la mesa. Casi se le salen las lágrimas de los ojos. Había pasado el día entero tratando de ayudar a Asami, de aportar algo en la resolución de este conflicto, pero no hacía más que dar patadas de muerto en un mar embravecido.

De pronto sonó el timbre de la casa. ¿Bolin? ¿Visitas? ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Asami?

Mako fue a paso apurado a abrir la puerta, pero al hacerlo, no pudo más que quedar petrificado en el acto.

\- ¿Tú?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Tú?

Sus ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que veían. Frente a él, una mujer de regia presencia. Cabello tan negro como su misma alma. Expresión calmada y serena, rayando en la frialdad, con una inconfundible marca de belleza en el rostro y penetrantes ojos verdes. Envuelta toda en una armadura de metal. Algunos de sus miedos pasados se revolvieron al ver esa imagen frente a él.

La mujer solo sonrió de medio lado antes de, a una velocidad a la cual es imposible reaccionar, disparó un chorro de metal líquido que traía consigo y golpeó a Mako en el pecho con fuerza, enviándolo dentro de la casa y cayendo sobre la mesa, y luego al suelo.

La mujer entró a paso calmado a la casa.

Mako se levantó rápidamente pero no podía pensar con claridad una manera de defenderse de ella, estaba más enfocado en buscar respuestas. Respuestas a sus preguntas sobre ella, sobre el por qué aparecía justo en su casa si se supone que estaba bajo custodia, y sobretodo, por qué parecía querer matarlo.

A medida que la mujer entró a la casa, comenzó a magnetizar sillas, cuchillos y objetos de metal que estaban dentro de la casa y arrojárselos con fuerza a Mako quien esquivaba aquellos ataques, respondiendo con bocanadas de fuego que Kuvira repelió con gran maestría al hacer un escudo con el metal líquido que cargaba.

\- ¿Cómo saliste de prisión? ¿Qué quieres?

Con su expresión fría y asesina, respondió.

\- No estás en posición de hacer cuestionamiento alguno

Acto seguido, arrojó varios cuchillos en dirección al maestro fuego y este tuvo que saltar para esquivar el ataque, pero sin poder esquivar el golpe que le provocó un puño de metal líquido que venía en la otra dirección y lo mandó a volar, rompiendo una de las paredes y cayendo en la cocina, donde se golpeó con algunas alacenas y varios de los objetos que estaban allí cayeron sobre su cabeza. Mako casi pierde el conocimiento, pero entonces vio algo...

Kuvira se quedó inmovil frente a la puerta de la cocina esperando, sin dejar de perder el foco de lo que había ido a hacer a la casa del maestro fuego. Quizás un minuto y medio después, Mako apareció en el marco de la puerta que daba hacia la cocina y con Kuvira frente a él en la sala.

El ojos dorados rápidamente arrojó algo con mucha velocidad, casi con la fuerza de una bala hacia Kuvira, pero esta con sus reflejos lo atrapó enseguida. Aún así, estaba confundida de que ese, entre todo el abanico de posibilidades, fuera su mejor ataque. Miró su mano y era una pequeña bola de metal lo que este le había lanzado y lo que ella había atrapado. Sonrió de medio lado.

Pero bajar la guardia ese segundo, le bastó al maestro fuego para iluminar toda la habitación de azúl y disparar un poderoso rayo que tomó por sorpresa a la maestra metal, que apenas pudo reaccionar formando un escudo y, que de todas maneras, la explosión hizo salir disparada de la casa hacia afuera, golpeándose múltiples veces contra el concreto. Los golpes fueron severos, más de lo que ella esperaba. Quizás no pudiera levantarse luego de un ataque tan brutal.

Al final, quedó tendida en la calle a los pies de un árbol. Segundos después, Mako salió de la casa botando chispas de sus manos, y Kuvira sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de contraatacar. Pero lejos de eso, abrió su mano y, tomando la pelotita de metal que Mako le había arrojado antes, la derritió para revelar el contenido: Una nota. La abrió y leyó al tiempo que el maestro fuego disparaba un rayo en su dirección. ¿Era el fin de Kuvira?

De pronto, y casi saliendo de la nada, Suyin apareció creando un escudo de tierra que la cubrió tanto a ella como a Kuvira del impacto del rayo.

Una explosión, la muralla derrumbándose y mucho polvo en el aire.

Cuando todo hubo pasado, los tres maestros recuperaron la calma y dejaron de pelear.

Suyin ayudó a levantar a Kuvira y luego caminaron al encuentro con Mako.

\- ¿Crees que dio resultado? -preguntó el maestro fuego-

Suyin y Kuvira se vieron las caras.

\- Creo que es lo mejor que pudimos hacer -contestó la matriarca-

Pero... ¿Qué había pasado?

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día anterior, justo después del ataque del camión y luego de que Mako se encontrara con Asami en la carretera, justo cuando este le pidió volver a casa, ella contestó.

\- Tengo primero algo que hacer.

Y se dio vuelta. Mako no supo adónde había ido ni qué iba a hacer.

Asami se dirigió entonces hacia la jefatura de policía, sabía a quién debía buscar y con qué objetivo. Luego de hablar unos minutos con Beifong, logró pasar a un área restringida donde solo los de alto rango pueden estar, y ahí las vio.

\- Señoras -dijo Asami al entrar-

Lin y Suyin Beifong estaban presentes, y Kuvira, esposada y sentada al fondo, también.

\- Espero que sea importante, o lo lamentarás -susurró Lin al oído de Sato antes de que todos se sentaran a escuchar-

Kuvira estaba allí en el marco de las investigaciones para su próximo juicio. Tenía sentido que estuviera en Ciudad República puesto que los acontecimientos culminantes con el coloso se dieron allí, así que rendía algunas declaraciones finales para la policía de CR. Asami sabía todo aquello y por eso se dirigió con presteza.

\- ¿Qué hace la linda novia del Avatar aquí? -preguntó Kuvira con desinterés a la matriarca, pero esta no recibió respuestas de su parte. Las respuestas se las daría la misma Sato-

\- Tú asesinaste a mi padre -comenzó diciendo de manera fría y certera- así que me debes un favor, y no cualquiera, uno que ponga tu vida en juego de la misma forma en la que tú aniquilaste a mi padre.

Kuvira sonrió de medio lado.

\- Te escucho.

Fue entonces cuando Asami contó a las mujeres lo que había pasado, comenzando desde esa mañana cuando Korra se le apareció para pedirle el favor, hasta los acontecimientos recientes con Mako.

\- Entonces, ¿quieres que ataque a tu ex, y no me contenga? -inquirió la peligrosa mujer convicta-

\- Sí -afirmó Sato con seriedad- pero no quiero que lo mates, solo quiero que lo hagas sentir que va a morir. Él sabrá hacer el resto.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Mañana, despues que me marche, cuando él esté solo y con la guardia baja en su casa, es entonces cuando tendrás tu oportunidad de atacar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mako fue impactado por el golpe de metal líquido y arrasó la pared hasta caer en la cocina. Sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarsee y, en cualquiera de los casos, la situación terminaba de la misma manera: Con él muerto a manos de Kuvira, por quién sabe qué razón. Lo cierto es que casi no tenía fuerzas para moverse...

... Pero entonces, con su visión borrosa, vio algo pegado de su ropa, era como una bolita de metal con la dureza y flexibilidad de una plástilina.

Había una nota pegada a la bolita de metal que decía "Lee la nota, luego métela en la bola de metal y atácame con todo lo que tengas".

Los ojos del maestro fuego se abrieron de par en par, y lo entendió todo en seguida. Entendió por qué Kuvira había aparecido allí y por qué estaba intentando matarlo. Todo aquello era para ponerlo en una posición donde estuviera cercano a la muerte y así pudiera leer la nota.

¡Tenía que ser Asami! ¡Ese era su grito de auxilio!

Leyó la nota, la metió en la bola de metal y luego salió hacia la sala donde más tarde le arrojó el proyectil metálico a Kuvira.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Asami los espera en la colina a las afueras de la ciudad -dijo Suyin a los dos jóvenes- yo no he leído la nota, no puedo hacer más por ustedes. Pero ambos deberían más que suficientes para ayudar a Asami.

\- Gracias -dijo Mako mientras hacía una reverencia-

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Nos vamos? -inquirió Kuvira-

Mako adoptó una expresión más seria.

\- ¡Vamos!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Pronto van a llegar, lo sé"_ -pensaba a sus adentros la joven Sato mientras, allí sentada bajo aquel árbol, esperaba pacientemente, con los últimos rayos del sol iluminando su rostro y anunciando la llegada de la noche.

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Asami kickass Sato.!**

 **Espero les haya gustado el cap y puedan compartir sus opiniones conmigo por medio de un review que no enriquece ni empobrece a nadie :)**

 **Esto apenas comienza, nos leemos la próxima.**


End file.
